Revenge to the End
by Yamamoto Takeshi
Summary: He was told to help her get revenge on the Blonde idiot for cheating on her with the Pink witch. But how was he suppose to do ANYTHING, if she was going to faint EVERYTIME he got within a FOOT of her! Even worse? ...He was falling for her. But that was okay...because she was falling for him too. /Sasuhina/ -AU- Re-uploaded
1. Starting it all

**A/N: Hi :D! Well, this story had gotten deleted a month or two back because I included cuss words in my summary and supposedly that's forbidden, and I was just so sad that I didn't have the courage to re-post it xD But yea, this is the first story I've ever reached over 100 reviews for, and I'd like to see if I can get to that goal again, because I don't really want to give up on this story...**

**Anyway, I've gone back and edited some of it, though this story's format is kind of WEIRD, because it goes from semi-AU to AU after the third or fourth chapter ^^' And, well, fast updating isn't a worry because I already have the first eleven chapters written out xD **

**I really hope people who have already read this regonize my summary decided to be on track with me again :) I will update every week, Until the twelfth chapter :) And I hope some new people give this story a chance :)) **

**Oh, and please keep in mind that this is Sasuhina. Sooo...DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! XP **

**I love people who review and give me their opinion on my writing, and let me know their reading :,D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did I would have made it so Sasuke kidnaps Hinata and Naruto goes beserk and then Sasuhina happens :) xD **

**Onto the story :) **

* * *

She walked in, there they were...lips connected and all. She almost fainted! She stared in horror at the two who were still locking lips, only stopping to look up when they heard her gasp.

"N...Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata!"

For a moment she was just shocked...staring at them like it wasn't real. She couldn't believe it. She...She wouldn't believe it! But then it hit her. Reality, that is. So, she forced a heart broken smile, tears welling up in her eyes, before turning away and running the hell out of there! She was just going to turn the first block, when she heard him...Yelling after her, for her...echoing her name.

"Hinata! ...Hinata...Hinata..._Hinata._.."

* * *

"Hinata-sama..?"

Neji.

Hinata quickly wiped the tears that had formed the minute she saw Naruto and Sakura. "H-Hi, Neji nii-san!"

Neji looked disappointed in her.

"Don't lie to me." He saw it. He saw it all. Her tears, her puffy eyes...her pain. The only thing he didn't know? ...Who caused it. But you could be sure as hell that when he did find out, that person...would be dead.

"W-What are you talking about? I-I'm fine..! Honest!"

Neji simply shook his head. He could understand if she didn't want to tell him, but lying to him was on a whole other level.

"Hinata-sama." Hinata winced at the glare Neji was giving her. She hated when he looked mad...The way his glare could make you scream bloody murder wasn't much help either...

Neji was starting to get irritated. She had been crying. And, as her over protective older cousin, he was going to find out whoever did this to her, and beat their ass silly.

Hinata was starting to feel very pressured under Neji's heated glare, and finally gave in. "P-Promise you won't get mad..."

Neji—although reluctantly—agreed, giving a nod of his head.

"N..." She paused; having trouble choking the forbidden words out. "Naruto-kun...c-cheated on m-me..."

Neji was least to say, pissed. He slammed his hand against a wooden pole they were standing by. Hinata winced at the loud noise. And without another thought, Neji took off. He had one of those walks where you could just look at him and you would instantly think: 'He looks like he wants to murder me! Back away...Back away..!'

"N-Neji Nii-san!" Hinata took off running after him, but Neji plainly ignored her.

"Y-You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

Neji turned to face his younger cousin for a moment, "that was before I knew the reason."

"S-So you l-lied?"

Hinata wasn't proud of herself...using guilt to stop her cousin. But she was going to have to resort to that if she still wanted Naruto to be alive. And even then, she was still debating on whether she wanted him to live or not.

Neji visibly hesitated. Hyuga's don't lie. They stick to their word, and never hold back...or go back. He scowled.

"No...But I'm not mad...I'm just going to go to his house, and give him a little talk."

Hinata knew fully well what the words 'little talk' meant in Neji language. She frowned too...

"Why can't you let me handle this on my own..?"

"Because you wont do anything about it."

Hinata was about to retort back, seriously feeling bold tonight...when she sighed, defeated. Neji was right...Why should she try and get back at Naruto, if all he wanted to do was find his true love? Of course it hurt...a lot, but for her, revenge was never the answer.

Neji put a hand on her shoulder in a 'Everything's-going-to-be-okay-big-brother's-here' kind of way. She looked up, and he smiled at her...or, at least it looked like a smile.

"If you wont let me get him back physically, we're going to have to get him back mentally."

Hinata was confused. She understood that Neji wouldn't hurt Naruto now, which was good. But she didn't get the 'hurt mentally' part. Though Hinata is a straight A student...she was always kind of dense when it came to love and emotions that didn't concern herself.

"Huh?"

"You're getting a boyfriend."

"..."

"Neji nii-san...I think you've gone insane..."

The one man who kicks the crap out of boy's who's EYES come within one meter of her, is telling her to get boyfriend..?

Now that scared her.

Neji rolled his eyes. Having loosened up over the years, but still being the serious and stoic guy we all know and love. He smirked, "you remember when we were little, and I saved you from getting eaten by ducks?"

Hinata shuddered at the memory...eight years ago, her and Neji were

playing together at the park. Hinata was feeding the ducks, given bread by her Mom. One moment she was laughing and giggling at the little ducks, having a good time. The next? Ducks were trying to eat her hands/clothes.

She screamed loudly, and Neji, who was a few feet away, watching her from under the shade of a tree, immediately got up and kicked one of the lunatic ducks in the face. Successfully making them go away, scared for their tiny ducky lives. A few minutes of panicking and honking later, all the ducks had ran away, probably never wanting to go near another kid again. Then, Neji ran to Hinata's aid, as to make sure she was okay.

Hinata had thanked Neji with a hug, and a favor. Asking him if there was anything she could do for him. At that very moment, Neji needed nothing...and certainly wasn't going to take a favor from his younger cousin.

How would that make him look as a man?

"Y-Yea...W-Why?" Hinata was scared. Neji had that look on his face that said it was revenge/help all in one...The help part was good! The revenge...ha...ha...not so great...

"Well I know what my favor is now."

"B-But that was eight years a-ago!" Hinata sputtered.

"Sorry, I didn't know there were time limits?" Neji stopped to fake a gasp, "were you lying?"

"NO!" Hinata raised her voice. She would be called anything but a liar. Anything but that. That word irritated her to no end! And broke the nice, calm, and innocent shell she was wearing.

"Calm down."

Hinata blushed lightly for yelling. She didn't like yelling...Yelling usually meant fighting...and fighting meant people getting hurt...

"W...What do I have to do?"

"It's called payback, don't know if you've heard of it, but it's a real bitch."

"Neji nii-san!"

Hinata gasped at his choice of words, she hated cussing too...Neji simply ignored her. She was 16, and wouldn't even say the word bitch.

For him that was sad, but his little cousin always was a goody goody. He believed in refraining from talking, much less cussing in front of other

people. But he's known Hinata since their diaper days...he felt that it was okay to show a new side of him. And when he found another person he could truly trust... they would be able to see that side too. He just hadn't found another person like that yet.

"Back to Payback. My friend, he's coming here from Hidden Leaf Village. He's also an aspiring actor...or, his parents are making him be one because they think his current dream is stupid, or whatever. And so, this is the perfect opportunity to fake a relationship, and make Naruto so jealous he'll want to punch him."

Hinata stared, awestruck at Neji. "N-Neji nii-san...I think Ino used Mind Transfer Justu on you...because y-you would n-never say that! You hate me n-near boys! Y-You wouldn't just give me a chance to be in a relationship!"

"Aw...you noticed?" That sounded so weird coming out of her cousin's mouth...Hinata tried to glare, but failed miserably because she was too nice for that, and frowned at Neji...Ino...WHO EVER IT WAS! She still wasn't sure if her cousin was just being sarcastic, or it's really Ino!

"..I-Ino? I-It's really you..?"

"Yep!"

Hinata gasped, "G...Get out of my cousin's mind! Where's Neji? A-Ah! H-He's going to k-kill me when you release him! W-Where's your body? Don't you need someone to take care of your body..!"

Ino rolled her eyes...well, technically there Neji's eyes, but he was doing it against his will, so we're going with Ino. Hinata always got like this when she didn't know stuff. No need to worry.

"Your cousin is fine. He saw you running home crying, and was really pissed. I was just here waiting for you to get home, so we could do girl stuff, but then he told me and stuff, and so I got worried.

"I wanted to give you girl talk, but knew you wouldn't tell me, and would probably tell Neji—Which is so unfair, because I'm your bestfriend!—So I asked him if he wanted me to do the girl talk and comforting, and he had no objections, so...here I am! Surprise!"

Again, that sounded SO weird coming out of her cousin's mouth... and in his voice, too! But now it made things more believable. Ino was just as protective of her as Neji, if not more. She would smack the crap out of the person who hurt her.

And the boy thing totally made sense now too, Ino loved to make boys jealous and mess with their heads...it was her specialty, considering her favorite Jutsu had to do with taking over your mind.

"L-Let Neji nii-san out!"

"Fine, fine..."

"Release!" As soon as that word came out of Neji's mouth, his body stumbled, and toppled over. Hinata, having quick reflexes, caught him. He was breathing slowly...even breaths, as if he was asleep.

A few minute's later, Ino came out—in her real body. Neji woke up minutes after, grunting in confusion.

"I told you you could comfort her! Not take over my body!" Neji was glaring at Ino, who merely shrugged.

"You never said I _couldn't_."

"I shouldn't have to!"

"Well then boo! You're no fun!"

Neji was about ready to attack Ino. Why his little, sweet, innocent, nice cousin hadthis bitch as a bestfriend he never knew. Yeah, sure Ino was there when he was younger and beat Hinata up...and she was there when bullies made fun of Hinata...and she kept the asshole's away...Okay, so maybe she was some what useful...BUT SHE STILL PUSHED HIS BUTTON'S UNTIL HE WAS READY TO CUT HER IN HALF.

"N-Neji nii-san...I-Ino told me that y-you had a f-friend who's coming here...?" Neji stopped thinking about killing Ino for a few moments. How did Hinata know about that? More importantly... how did _Ino _know about that? Neji walked up to Ino, and flicked her forehead.

"You're a stalker."

Hnata resisted the urge to giggle at Neji and Ino. They were so entertaining when they were in the same room..!

Ever since they were little, and Ino and Hinata became friends, Ino and Neji became enemy's...that were linked together by Hinata.

"S-So a-about your um...f-friend?" Hinata asked again, this subject was starting to spark her interest...for some reason. Like..she really wanted to know who this guy was...

N-Not to trick Naruto or anything like that! She wasn't that kind of person, right? ...but then how come whenever she thought about Naruto feeling her pain...the pain she so desperately tried to keep in...she felt... happy—No, wait.

Accomplished.

Yea...that's how she felt. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she never got an answer from Neji. That is, until her thoughts were destroyed by Neji and Ino's yelling...

"What? So we have to do _everything_ your way?"

"Well we sure as hell can't do it _your_ way!"

"And why not?"

"Because your idea's are stupid!"

"Better than yours are!"

"No."

"Yea!"

"No."

"Yea, they are."

"No their not.."

"YES THEY ARE."

"NO THEY'RE NOT."

Hinata was starting to get dizzy; looking back and forth between the two arguing teens. She decided to leave them be for a while...this was probably going to take long.

When she walked upstairs, she felt her phone vibrate. Fearing it was Naruto, she didn't want to look. But at the same time was also curious to see what he had to say. She argued with herself, but in the end, she decided she wanted to know what pity story he could come up with. Opening her phone, she saw she had five missed calls from him, and a text. Obviously not wanting to talk to him, she read the text.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Naruto-kun :) **

**Hinata...plz pick up. I'm srry...jus plz...I cnt go on knwing ur mad at me. It was a mistake! Plz pick up..! :(**

Hinata felt that familiar feeling of sadness...the feeling that always told you you were about ready to cry. She grimaced at what name she gave Naruto on her phone...'Naruto-kun :)' She felt mad at herself. Mad at herself for ever trusting someone who would cheat on her with her bestfriend...

Ino and Sakura were very important to her. They were her BFF's... You know, the people you trust with your very life? She was really starting to think that this was all a dream, and she was just having this stupid, painful dream because she was watching one of those weird drama's last night..

Her phone vibrated again.

Only this time she wasn't looking. She heard the front door open and close, and then heard two familiar voices yelling their asses off.

Well, at least Ino and Neji came in.

She was determined to find out who this guy was. For every passing moment, Hinata felt more hatred, and anger towards Naruto...

How could he cheat on her? With her bestfriend no less? Why did she feel like she was in some weird drama movie? And WHY THE FRICK DID SHE FEEL THIS BAD..?

Just thinking about him feeling the same pain she did now, made her feel better. Yes, revenge and payback were never the answer...but then why did it feel so good..? Why did it make her feel accomplished, and happy that someone who deserved to hurt, was finally going to? Oh, right! Because it was fair!

It was fair that Naruto would feel the way she did...would feel that same aching feel in his heart that would make him want to crawl into a hole and die!

Hinata fell back on her bed, seriously worn out from all the anger she was feeling. And honestly...it felt good. When you've been the good child, the perfect-could-never-do-anything-wrong-child, for sixteen _years_, sixteen fucking years! You start to wonder why you did all that...

To please people..? ...No. To make people trust you..? ...Not that either. Because you were scared..? ...Heh, possibly.

A ghost of a smile made it's way onto her face...she was slowly falling asleep...her eye lids suddenly feeling very heavy. And when they were finally shut...?

"HINA-CHAN! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!"

Hinata's eyes flew right open. Her light lavender orbs that seemed to fade to white at the bottom, looked like they were about to fall straight out

of her head! She blew her bangs out of her face. Honestly, Ino...She loved that girl to no end, but that mouth of hers could rival a bullhorn!

Slowly climbing out of bed, Hinata sluggishly walked downstairs. Having changed into her kitty pajamas, she was really starting to wonder why she didn't just ignore Ino. These pajamas could make her fall asleep in an instant...and right now, they were doing just that.

When Hinata finally reached her destination, she questioned her cousin and her bestfriend.

"What is it...?"

It was only then, that she noticed the new face in the room. Squeaking curiously, Hinata took a look at the new person.

It was a boy...he seemed to be around her age, an indifferent scowl on his face. He had midnight black hair, and intense eyes to match. Said boy was leaning against her kitchen counter, arms crossed and all. His bangs were partly covering his eyes, giving him a semi-mysterious look. He was wearing a white button down shirt, first few buttons undone, and black skinny jeans. If it weren't for her sleepiness, Hinata would've blushed.

Ino and Neji were watching in the background. Ino looking like she just won the lottery, and Neji smirking in her direction.

Deciding that no one was going to talk, Hinata took matters into her own hands.

"W-Who're you..?"

The boy seemed to look up a fraction of an inch. And right when her eyes met his...she flinched. So..intense...serious...it made her shudder involuntarily. She felt like he was violating her with his eyes!

After staring at her for a few seconds, Hinata seemed to notice he was staring at something that wasn't her face. She looked down, only to blush and instantly feel embarrassed...Kitty pajamas..!

"Eheh..."

Hinata tried to cover herself, only resulting in making her look more

embarrassing. The boy smirked, an eyebrow slightly raising. He looked amused, and Hinata was ready to run back upstairs to save herself the extra embarrassment.

He slowly started to walk towards her. And with every step he took forward, Hinata took one back. She didn't feel comfortable...

It made it even worse that Ino and Neji were just watching them. Ino even had popcorn...fucking popcorn? At a time like this! Neji tried to steal some, only to have his hand slapped away. He glared at Ino who was still watching Hinata and the stranger intently.

Hinata tried to take another step back, but was met by the wall. She squeaked. He chuckled at her scared face, and blinked slowly.

"W-Will you j-just tell me y-your n-name..!" Hinata was feeling exasperated! She felt like he was harassing her without trying!

Okay, he was really starting to invade her personal space! Not being able to back away, she was crouching down. And he smirked even wider; his face mere inches away from hers...and she was blushing horribly.

Hinata looked towards Neji, waiting for him to pound this boy! H-He was too close! But no! Neji was too busy fuming about how Ino wouldn't share her _stupid_ popcorn!

It looked like he decided he tormented her enough, because he stopped moving. An inch away from her face. She could feel his breath..and right now, she wasn't sure if that was suppose to be good, or bad. Lips barely moving, he muttered two words:

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**Well that's the end :) I hope you guys liked it and please review for me or I will really feel like re-posting this story was a waste of time xD Truth be told the real reason I didn't want to re-post this story was because I thought people weren't going to read it a second time and that _me_ actually getting over 100 reviews was just beginners luck :,)**

**And I know that many authors on here claim that "They don't care if they get reviews or not, they'll just keep posting." Well I'm not one of them. And I'm sure many other authors agree with this opinion, but, really reviews are our LIFE LINE. They tell us that people are actually reading our writing, and that they care enough to tell us what they think. If an author doesn't get any reviews for his/her writing, most of the time they feel as if no one is reading, and or no one likes their writing. It's sad to think that millions of stories get deleted everyday because the author doesn't feel confident in their writing. But really, is it that hard to just type a few words and press a button? I would be very grateful if you did :)**

**Please excuse any grammar and or spelling mistakes I know I suck at that -.-**

**And please review, pleeeaaase? Please? :,( **

**Okie, love you people who actually read my useless begging! And see you next week I guess? :) **

**~ Lauren :))) **


	2. Preparations

**A/N: Hi :) Thank you to the people that reviewed ^-^ I loved to read them~ Well, this story got deleted a couple days after I updated my eleventh chapter for this story, and by then I had stopped at 151 reviews exactly. I was so happy to see that number, or any number at all, really. **

**As you've probably guessed, reviews are important to me. I'm not exactly confident in my writing, since I know I'm younger than most of the authors on here...Oh, and since it's ten o clock and I have no one to rant to right now...**

**TWO WEEKS! THAT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT UNTIL I GO TO THE HELL HOLE THAT IS MIDDLE SCHOOL! T^T Someone give me advice..? I'm going to fail Spanish because I'm Asian and I CAN'T ROLL MY R'S TO SAVE MY LIFE! Oh, but on the bright side seventh graders are getting ipad's this year to replace our books! ;D! **

**Hm...That's all I had to say xD I already ranted about it to everyone I know, so I guess you guys are ranted too too now...**

**I loved your reviews...every single one of them. **

**Disclaimer: Why do we even have to put these things up? Everyone knows my last name isn't Kishimoto! :U **

**Love you all and hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

_Uchiha...Sasuke... _Hinata gasped. Was it really him..? Sasuke seemed to notice her realization, because he chuckled.

"It's me. Try not to scream."

Hinata glared at him...failing again. It looked more like she was going cross eyed! But anyway, Hinata was least to say...surprised...and pretty happy!

Sasuke Uchiha. Famous for his fighting ability's, that could at least rival, or even surpass that of Neji's skills. They had met when they were little, and Sasuke's Dad was doing business with Hinata's.

They were so tiny, and innocent back then. One of the very reasons Hinata didn't recognize him instantly...he looked so serious! When they met at the age of 5, he was full of smiles and politeness...A nice person to hang around.

Him and Neji had kept in touch over the years, that of which Hinata didn't know. She met him when she was little...and from there they hit it off. He was truly Hinata's _first_ ever bestfriend. Even if they only did meet a few times.

The last time she saw him, she was 12. It was right when Neji was warming up to her again after the Chunin Exams.

He was on Naruto's team along with...ahem, Sakura. She watched him fight, and only vaguely remembered the sort play dates they had together as toddlers. He didn't seem to notice her...not even talking to her once. But Hinata didn't mind. It had been seven years, after all. She didn't even recognize him till Neji pointed out his last name.

At that time she was blinded by many things. Becoming stronger, trying to get Neji to like her again, her crush on Naruto...And so, the results were that she eventually forgot about Sasuke.

And a year later, she was told that Sasuke had left the village. She worried about him for a while...seriously not knowing what happened to him. She was actually temped to ask Naruto! And anyone who had ever seen her in action with him knew that she couldn't so much as say a full sentence to him without fainting.

So, eventually, she forgot about it again. Leaving it up to Naruto and whoever else wanted to help to get him back. That was the last time she ever thought about him...But now all the memories were flooding back.

Once Hinata tuned back in after taking a trip down memory lane, she saw that Neji and Sasuke were talking quietly, while Ino was drooling over Sasuke...Hinata smiled slightly at the scene.

"I-Ino..! I think you s-should stop s-staring before your eyes f-fall out of y-your h-head!" Even when joke-telling-off her bestfriend, Hinata hated to be mean so she stuttered.

Ino, who had gotten used to the stuttering, dismissed it and playfully stuck her tongue out at Hinata.

"Oh, you just want his hotness for yourself, don't you?"

Sasuke and Neji stopped with small talk, and turned their heads at this statement.

"A-Ah, no!" Hinata blushed. She didn't like him in that way! She knew he was important...but she barley remembered him..!

"Hn. So you don't think I'm 'hot', ne?"

Sasuke smirked...he could have fun with this. Sauke usually only let a few emotions show; having a similar personality to Neji. They were mostly seriousness, anger, boredom, or amusement. And right now, amusement was showing pretty well.

Hinata blushed...again. She was pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she said yes...which was true, he was attractive...Then she wouldn't hear the end of it from Ino! It'd be awkward around Sasuke...and Neji would ask her a bunch of questions! But if she said no...then it might hurt Sasuke's feelings (It really wont, but since Hinata's over sensitive to others feelings, she thinks it will) Ino would think she was blind, Neji would scold her for her impoliteness, and she would look like a jerk!

One or the other...lie...or tell the truth...Blah! This was hard... Hyuga's don't lie, of course...but aren't there times when it's GOOD to lie? You know, to try and spare someones feelings..?

Hinata scolded herself...even thinking about thinking of lying was bad!

Sasuke, Ino, and even Neji watched Hinata mentally argue with herself in amusement.

To be honest, Sasuke would actually kind of care if she said no...Her being one of the few people who he had gotten close to in a matter of days! She was one of the few people who got to see him smile...before he put up his hard shell of containment.

He trusted no one.

And no one trusted him.

Hinata seemed to be hyperventilating now. Neji, who was starting to get worried, tried to calm her.

"H-Hinata-sama...if it's that much trouble just don't answer."

Hinata didn't look like she was listening though. And, after a few more minutes of watching her breathe heavily, she fainted.

Sasuke sweatdropped...all this because a simple question..? Unlike Neji and Ino, Sasuke wasn't used to Hinata fainting, and showed some worry.

"Is she...going to be uh, okay?"

It was unlike him to show worry, or to even fumble with his words. You never really heard the words 'uh,' and 'um,' from him. Mostly because these words showed hesitation, and or, nervousness. Two emotions he found useless, and troublesome. They were for the weak. He only spoke when he was sure of himself...well, most of the time.

"Yeah, she does this every time she sees the blond asshole, so we're good." Ino lied Hinata down on the couch in the living room, while Neji went to get some towels for Hinata's head.

"Blond...asshole..?"

"Naruto."

"Hn."

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto in like...three years? Four? Ever since his parents made him go touring all over the world for acting stuff, he never really kept in touch. He still did battles, and trained and stuff...but when your family is practically forcing a job on you, you don't really get a say in what you do with your time.

"...What'd he do?"

Ino glared at the ground. "Cheated on her."

"With?"

"Sakura-bitch."

"Figures..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was such an idiot. And to think? He was actually looking forward to seeing him again. But now he was just looking forward to making him grovel on his knees for Hinata's forgiveness.

"So...what am I suppose to do?"

Ino was about to answer, when Neji came walking back in with towels in his hand. He threw them at Ino's face.

"Go put these on her head."

"_Go put these on her head_." She mocked him.

"Shut up."

"_Shut up._" She did it again.

"You're annoying."

"_You're_—OW!"

Neji threw a burning hot towel at her face. He smirked as Ino rubbed her face over and over again in pain.

"ABUSE!" Ino yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Neji.

"More like payback."

"Paybacks a bitch, and so are you!"

"Hn. I'm not a girl, nor a dog. But you seem to be both of those."

"UGH. IF YOU WEREN'T HINA-CHAN'S COUSIN I WOULD SO KILL YOU."

"Yeah, sure—"

"—UGH.—"

"—_Anyways_—" Neji looked at Ino, who 'humph'ed and turned away.

"—I need you to fake being her boyfriend or whatever. I'm only approving this for two reasons. One: Your parents are paying me for the acting experience, and Two: It'll make Naruto hurt like hell to see his Ex-girlfriend dating his Ex-rival."

Sasuke glanced back to Hinata who was still passed out on the couch. "She know about this?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I can't pass up an opportunity to make Naruto feel pain, so I guess I'm in."

"Okay. Well then, from now on you can either stay here, or at a hotel or something. Your parents have informed me that you will be attending our school, and have set up several body guards to keep girls away. Either way

just don't bother me."

"Whatever.."

"Night."

"Night.."

Neji then walked out of the room, pulling Ino with him, muttering the words: "You have no reason to be here, get out."

He heard a 'SMACK' sound, before someone shut the door...hard.

Letting out a long, tired breath, that he didn't even know he was holding in, Sasuke found himself inching closer to Hinata...

"Let's make him hurt..._girlfriend_."

Taking his belongings, Sasuke left Hinata on the couch without so much as another glance.

Most of the time he hated acting. Acting, was just like being a puppet without strings. You didn't show your true feelings...and someone got to tell you what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. Anyone who's ever met him also knows that he doesn't like to be told what to do.

Sasuke liked to think of himself as the boss. Considering everyone else's plans usually failed...and he was probably the only one to keep level headed in panic frenzy situations.

Finally making it up the long, twisted staircase, Sasuke showed himself to the guestroom. Having stayed here once before, he memorized the whole layout.

Sasuke dropped his stuff into a free corner, before dropping his body on the bed, and lied back to bask in his thoughts.

Another new school, huh? This one would probably be the same as all the other ones...Girls never leaving him alone, and the boys secretly planning to kill him.

He stayed up like that for hours...just imagining what tomorrow would be like. Because even if the school would be the same...he had Hinata with him this time, he was suppose to fake being a boyfriend, this time..! Well...maybe then the girls would leave him the hell alone.

Naruto was wide awake, holding his phone in his hand, just in case she decided to send him anything. Even if she was going to yell at him! He just needed some sort if contact with her...

It was a mistake! He never wanted to kiss Sakura, he never wanted to hurt Hinata, he NEVER WANTED HIS GIANT PILE OF CRAP.

Then he felt his phone vibrate.

Half scaring him, but also half making him want to jump all around like a unicorn rainbow princess, Naruto fell out of bed, also pressing the word 'read' in the process.

**To: Naruto**

**From: Hina-bunny ;)**

**I understand if you love Sakura-san...I really wish you the best with her, Uzumaki-san.**

Okay, he was wrong. This hurt much more then Hinata not talking to him. Uzumaki-san? Naruto frowned, dropping his phone on the floor and stuffing his face in his pillow. He wanted to scream. Just, scream.

Flashes of what happened just mere hours ago flashed in his mind... He was stupid, and he knew that perfectly well. No, he didn't kiss her back...but he did let her kiss him. He thought he was over the bitch that rejected him for almost half his life...No, he knew he was over her. But then, how come when she shows up at his door step, in _way_ too revealing clothing, whispering the words, "I'm lonely..."

Does he give in, and not do anything! And then...the one girl that he cared for most...walks in, right then.

On the outside you could see Naruto visibly cringe. What was he going to do without her? What was he...What was he going to say to her?

'I'm sorry I kissed your bestfriend because she's hot and trampy'

Yeaaaa...that would make Hinata feel _so_ much better.

You know, he didn't even know why Hinata was friends with such a girl! And him? He was a nut for ever liking her in the first place!

Gahh...he was being a hypocrite...School started again tomorrow... what was going to happen? Was word that he cheated gonna go around? And then he'd be forced to hang out with Sakura!

Okay, now he wanted to faint. He needed to apologize and make everything better...Naruto was just about to think up a plan, when he felt his phone vibrate again..

Several questions ran through his mind...Was it Hinata again? What else could she say that would hurt him? What if it was Sakura? He'd pretty much shoved her out the door the minute Hinata ran out. Was she going to yell at him? Hit him? KILL HIM?

Well...there was only one way to find out.

Naruto shakily stuck his hand out, and picked up his phone off the floor.

**To: Naruto**

**From: _Blocked number_**

**Long time no see, loser. You really made a big mistake this time, didn't you? And with that fangirl nonetheless...I thought your standards were at least a little higher than that. But, oh well. If you wanna date a desperate slut be my guess. But just watch out tomorrow...you never ****know what'll happen.**

Blocked number? Doesn't text in text form? Calls him a loser? Why did all of that seem so familiar? He felt like he should know...The name...it was right in the back of his mind..! He knew it...but couldn't...remember...

Sighing heavily, Naruto fell back on his bed. Nothing was going right...nothing was...good. All this sadness and crap...he hated it! It just made everything depressing...

Naruto fell asleep with lots of questions on his mind...too many to count, too many write...too many to say! Little did he know, that tomorrow, would be so much worse than he expected.

It was time for payback to set in. After all, you don't really know what you have till it's gone, correct? Tomorrow Naruto would get to feel that feeling...but who would crack first?

Would he get sick of seeing his rival and ex doing...those kind of things together and throw a fit? Would Sakura let her temper get the best of her, and trick Hinata? Seeing as she had a long time crush on Sasuke before he left. Or...Would Hinata break under the pressure of hurting the one guy she wasn't even sure she was over? Then what would Sasuke do? Force her to keep going? What if they were found out before that could even happen!

So many questions. So many possibility's. So many things to worry about. Revenge really _is_ interesting...but it's hard work, too. And when your revenge is on this level of drama...well, it can only get better.

* * *

**Okay...so... :D **

**Review for me because they make me happy and make me want to update faster ;) **

**Hmm...Not much I want to say, other than uh...**

**Sasuhina ftw? **

**Okay, bye then and please leave a review if you're not too lazy :) **

**~ Lauren :) **

**By the way...Anyone remember what I name this chapter? :O I forgot xD **


	3. Witnessing pain

**A/N: ;-; YOU PEOPLE ARE SO NICE ._. I'm serious, what the hell I got like eleven reviews... **

**HUGGLES FOR EVERYONEEEE! **

**Okay, just going to say one more time that your reviews made me smile like an idiot ;) **

**Umm...Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be officially illed off, annnnd...Uhm, Sasuhina would happen with like little flashbacks revealling their sad past together :) **

**Oh, right a note, after this, this story gets really AU-ish, and like they don't have ninja powers and stuff kind of...or I like, don't bring them up so I'm sorry if that confuses anyone :(**

**Oh, and that girl that said she was bad at writing, or sucked or something, SHUT UP, you do not ._. I'm going to read your story about Sasuke and Hinata's marriage thingy xD **

**But never say you suck.**

**Nevvveeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr. **

**Mkay? ;) **

* * *

It all started today. Hinata woke up to a loud banging on her door. Mumbling some incoherent words, she buried her face deeper into her pillow; only resulting in the knocking getting louder. Then she heard a voice. A really dark, deep voice.

"Hinata! Get the hell up! We're going to be late! And Neji says I can't leave without you...Hinata!"

Her eyes shot open, and suddenly, flashes of what happen last night started to go through her head. Sasuke...Naruto...Sakura...OHMIGOSH. Feeling that same prickling feeling she always felt when she thought about Naruto, Hinata quickly swung her legs over her bed, and hurried to open the door.

"S-Sorry! Uchiha-san! I-I will hurry!"

"Whatever...And it's Sasuke-kun to you."

Hinata blushed. "W-Why?"

"Gotta make this believable, don't we?"

Sasuke stepped closer to her, putting his lips right next to her ear, he was about to whisper...until...

"STEP AWAY, from the minor!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking towards Hinata only to find her sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Okay, was she going to do that every time he got close to her? If she did, they could never pull this off... He saw Neji walking towards him.

"No unnecessary contact. Now get out, I'll wake her up."

"Tch, whatever. But if she's going to faint every time I get near her then this is going to be hard."

"If you don't want her to faint, stop acting like you're going to rape her, idiot. And that's why you're a 'professional actor' isn't it? Make it work." Sasuke could tell Neji was getting ready to yell at him. He wasn't exactly fond of people getting close to Hinata, you know.

"If you wanna talk about idiots...then look in a mirror." He muttered. "And fine, fine."

Neji and Sasuke shared one last glare before Sasuke walked himself downstairs, to wait for Hinata.

Neji inhaled, and exhaled slowly, building up chakra in his palm, before giving Hinata a jump start, and gently pressing his palm to her heart. Hinata gave a squeak, before sitting up, and looking around confusedly.

"N-Neji nii-san? W-Where's um...S-Sasuke-kun?"

Neji got up. "Downstairs waiting for you, I suggest you get ready before you are late, Hinata-sama."

"O-Oh...S-Sorry..."

Neji nodded to her before walking out of her room. Hinata got dressed and ten minutes later she was down stairs, eating toast with Sasuke.

"S-Sorry to m-make you wait.."

"It's fine. Let's just go."

"Y-Yeah..."

Hinata threw her crust in the trashcan, before picking up her backpack, which was immediately stolen by Sasuke. He held it up above her head, while Hinata was protesting quietly.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

"Carrying your bag."

"B-But.."

"Look. I get that you're shy and stuff, and that you can't really handle what I do. But who's the actor here?"

"...Y-You..." She looked down.

"Right. So just let me do my job, and follow my lead. Whatever I tell you to do, do it. It's best this way, and you wont get confused. Not sorry if I sound harsh. Got it?"

"Y...Yes.."

"Good. Now let's go."

Sasuke slung Hinata's backpack over one shoulder, while gently drooping his arm around her waist. Hinata squeaked in surprise, before calming down a bit, seriously thinking about what Sasuke said. If he wasn't afraid of the close contact, then she shouldn't be either, right? Slowly, but surely, Hinata rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, loosely clinging to his torso.

She watched as Sasuke smirked lightly at her, telling her with his eyes that she was doing better already.

Hinata offered a small smile to him, before they walked out the door... only to be met by a pacing Naruto, who was muttering incoherent sentences.

"...What the hell are you doing, dobe?"

"Huh?"

Naruto looked up, only to scream loudly.

"Please don't try to make me go deaf."

"..O-OI! ...S-SASUKE! YOU...SINCE WHEN? AND YOU!"

Naruto kept pointing back and forth between Sasuke and Hinata.

"I see you haven't changed. If you'll excuse us, Hinata and I need to get to school."

"B-Bye Na...I-I mean Uzumaki-san..."

Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him. As they walked past Naruto, he smirked, leaning in close to Naruto's ear, and speaking so softly only the two could hear.

"Paybacks a bitch, Dobe. Nice job losing your girl."

Naruto was left standing there, staring at the back of Hinata and Sasuke's heads. As their figures disappeared into the distance, Naruto slumped in defeat, sitting on the hard pavement.

...Since when? And how? And with him?

At the moment, he didn't even care if Sasuke was back. After one day... one day...! She's already going out with someone else?

And with Sasuke, of all people? ...Was she trying to tear him apart or something? And the worst blow to his pride...and his heart...she didn't even seem sad. Not one bit. She looked perfect fine and happy cuddling up to the emo freak. God, did that piss him off..!

Twitching uncomfortably, Naruto clutched his head in attempt to stop. Just thinking about Hinata and Sasuke going out was...gross on so many levels! She belonged to him. And not even Sasuke was going to take her away.

But what was he to do? Just go barge after them yelling, 'OI! TEME! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!' right after he cheated? Yea, he knew he was cheater, no shit. But it's not like he wasn't completely pissed off and mad at himself for cheating...and it's not like he didn't wish he could take it back so badly...so badly it hurt.

"That bitch...!"

"Huh?"

Turning around in surprise for the second time that day, Naruto was met with thighs. Thighs that were barley covered by a really short skirt that he could probably look up and find a thong.

Oh, great...it was her.

"Hi, Sakura-chan...How's it going..?" His failed attempt to make conversation.

"How's it going? HOW'S IT GOING? Did you not just see Sasuke-kun with that...that bipolar mouse hanging off him?"

"Hey, Hinata's not—"

"And even worse he was making...c-contact with her! NARUTO? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! CAN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR OWN GIRL!"

"It's not my fau—"

"Yes it is! And now, you're going to help me!" Naruto was about to protest. "That is...if you want your girlfriend back...heh."

You could see Naruto's eyebrows scrunch together in though for a few moments, before he muttered, "...what the freak are you planning...?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto from the collar, pulling him in the direction Hinata and Sasuke went.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Stop p-pulling! You're—choking—me..!"

"Then get up off your ass and walk!"

"THEN LET GO?"

She let go. Then watched as Naruto fell on the pavement, tumbling backwards.

"I meant...after you stopped...walking..." He had swirls in his eyes.

"Well then you should've been more specific." She smirked.

Walking ahead, Sakura looked back to find Naruto still unconscious on the ground. "Common! Be a man! If you can't even survive that, you'll never be able to get the scaredy cat back from Sasuke-kun!"

Hearing Naruto mumble softly, Sakura kept walking. She might be a bitch, but she's not heartless. Plus, if she got charged for his injuries, she would never hear the end of it from her Mom.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke reached the schools gates. They were now only holding hands, as it was getting hard to walk normally all slumped together like that. Hinata was also on the verge of fainting from the close contact...again.

"We survived. Now stop making your face look like a tomato; people'll think you're weird."

"...T-Then stop getting s-so c-close..!" Hinata argued back slightly.

Sasuke smirked. "Why? I thought you didn't think I was hot? ...Having change of thoughts, _Hina-chan_...?"

If she fainted from this, then he'd just carry her. Making fun of this girl was just too fun.

"I-I never s-said I didn't t-think you w-we'ren't...h...ot..." She hid her face in her hands.

"So you do think I'm 'hot,' hm?"

"S-Stop a-asking me q-questions..!" She was squeaking now.

Sasuke almost laughed, slouching down to her height, he was about to whisper when...

"OH EM GEE! IS THAT SASUKE UCHIHA? OH ME GOSH, IT IS! AHHHH!"

...Shit.

"W-What's going on..?"

Sasuke had grabbed Hinata's wrist and was running in the opposite direction of the loud screeches.

"Fangirls, that's what. Now, either run faster or let me carry you because you run slow!"

"W-What?" Hinata blushed at the suggestion of him carrying her..! It's like he had no sense of embarrassment!

"What do you mean, 'what,'? If they catch us, we're both dead. Now either let me carry you, or run faster!" Sasuke was getting irritated. Did she have to blush at every single thing? Yes, yes, physical contact with a stranger is hard and embarrassing for most people, but now, he really needed to get out of here. He thought they already discussed the 'Do what I say,' problem.

"Hinata..! God, just, stop being difficult, and answer my question! Or I'm throwing you on my back myself!"

Did he have to keep yelling at her? She wasn't some professional actor like he was! She wasn't used to close contact with strangers, like he was! She didn't always know what to do...and how to do it...like he did.

Hinata stopped running, resulting in her getting dragged for a few seconds, before Sasuke realized he was, in fact, dragging her.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing..!"

She was bleeding, scratches on her arms and legs, and a cut right below her neck that was gushing out blood. He could hear the steps coming closer; they were coming. Not getting anything out of Hinata expect for silence and a childish pout, Sasuke quickly picked her up bridal style, Hinata squeaking objectionably in response.

"S-Sasuke! Put me down!"

"No." She was struggling, making everything 10x harder.

"Why not!" Hinata was done with stuttering. He was making her mad..!

"Because. You're being selfish. I came out here to help you; if you don't want it, then okay, fine by me. But I rather you say it, instead of putting me through all this bullshit! You're hurt. Now stop struggling and let me get us out of here!"

Her eyes getting wider by the second, Hinata slumped in defeat. As soon as she stopped struggling Sasuke took off again. But this time there was only silence.  
He felt her blood on his hands...his very own hands, it made him mad. He was the one who hurt her, after all. But she was being stubborn! She wouldn't listen. She wouldn't comply. She wouldn't do anything! And it annoyed the hell out of him to waste time..!

Sasuke finally stopped when he deemed they were far enough away from school. Putting Hinata down, he did something he wouldn't ever do in a million years! Something he wouldn't do if he was forced to wear a candy land suit and carry around a giant lollipop!

"...I'm sorry."

Hinata looked up at him sadly from her place on the ground...He just... Apologized to her...When she was being so difficult, too...Yes, it was true. He was here to help her...and she was being so disrespectful. Her father would be so disappointed if he saw the past events that have happened.

"N-No...I'm sorry...I...I know I can't g-get near people a...a lot...b-but you don't understand that I...I just g-got my heart broken a-and that...I've never done a-acting...I..." Hinata stopped there. Her voice broke a few times through the sentences, as she pulled her legs to her chest in attempt to stop from trembling.

Silence.

"Lets start over."

Sasuke watched as a smile grew on Hinata's once frowning face. And, for a moment...a smile was threatening to break out on his face, too. This was just one of those sweet, pure moments where...you felt like everything was going to be okay.

He held out his hand to her. "Come on."

"W-Where are we going...?"

Sasuke smirked slightly. "You'll find out when we get there...And, come here."

Hinata stood up quietly, before walking over to Sasuke who held out some bandages and gauze.

"What are you g-going to do with t-that?"

He said nothing, before carefully taking the gauze and dabbing it against Hinata's bare skin. She squeaked, almost moving away out of surprise.

"Don't move..."

"...O-Okay..."

Hinata winced as Sasuke tied the bandages around her cuts. She had almost forgotten about them till now. But it was her own fault, she guessed. She actually found it kind of sweet...taking care of her like that. Hinata smiled a small smile as a light blush came to her cheeks.

Then, something hit Hinata like a ton of bricks.

…

THEY WERE MISSING SCHOOL!

"S-Sasuke! W-We are missing s-school! W-We need to go back! If my father f-found out, I...I would be in s-so much t-t-trou-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Calm down."

Taking Hinata into his arms again, this time without her struggling, Sasuke turned back in the direction of the school.

"I figured as much. Don't worry, us being late will only attract more attention to us. That's good."

"O-Okay..." She sighed.

Taking off again, Hinata found out that if she didn't struggle, getting carried by Sasuke actually wasn't too bad. The breeze felt nice...and calming. By the time they landed, she didn't want to be put down.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino was in her first class...that she shared with Neji, of all people. Fortunately, he sat quite a ways away from her, so she could flirt in peace. Winking sexily at her current boyfriend, Sai, Ino giggled when he blushed a little.

Sai was seated right in front of her, so when ever he looked back, he got to see her.

Though, a little prune was watching from a ways back, getting madder by the second. Though he didn't want to admit it, over the years, Neji had kind of adopted Ino as his second little cousin. Except with this one, danger didn't come to them. They came to the danger.

Now, her pretty much throwing herself at the art geek named 'Sai' was pissing him off. It was so obvious all he wanted to do was get in her pants. Fuck, he stared at her chest every five seconds!

Neji shook his head in disappointment, after class, it was ass kicking time. It's too bad he couldn't give a good ass kicking to Naruto...though, he supposed Sasuke would put the ass through enough misery.

* * *

As Hinata and Sasuke made it back to school, the both of them entered her first class, Sasuke tagging along with her.

About twenty minutes ago, Sasuke had told Hinata a plan so good it would probably make Naruto's head explode...if she could pull it off.

Sasuke had wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and when they walked in that classroom door, the girls...and Naruto...burst out screaming. Only to be pushed back by two giant guys wearing suits!

"W-Who're they?" Hinata whispered.

"Bodyguards."

"H-Huh?"

"...They're like Neji. Only we're not family, and never will be." Sasuke had said that in a rather annoyed tone, so Hinata decided to back off the subject.

"O-Oh..."

Sasuke watched as the two giant men got everyone settled down, while the teacher watched in fright.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"I KNOW HIM, LET ME GO!"

"HE'S GOING TO BE MY FUTURE HUSBAND! GET OFF!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT SLUT WITH MY SASUKE-KUN?"

They were all making him go deaf. Although, the last statement did, provoke him. So Hinata couldn't complain.

"Who the fuck are you calling my girlfriend a slut?"

Sasuke's voice was deathly quiet, but still, everyone heard and quieted down.

"G-Girlfriend..?" Almost every girl in the room murmured, some close to tears.

Sasuke caught Naruto's glare, and smirked. Time for their first display of PDA. Pulling Hinata closer, Sasuke gave her a slight kiss on her forehead, while she went as red as a tomato. His lips lightly collided with her forehead...his soft...pink lips...She could almost faint! And Naurto was watching!

"Common, Hinata."

"O-Okay..."

Taking a seat next to her, Sasuke made sure not to remove his arm from her shoulders. And as everyone stared, Sasuke kept leaning down to Hinata's ear, and whispering things, resulting in her blushing darker every time.

On the other end...Naruto was about ready to break his pencil in half, and cry at the same time. Why the fuck was she going out with that jerk? Why? Out of all people...Why..? She chooses the one person who beat him at everything...

When he had Hinata. Naruto knew that in terms of Hinata's love, he would always be the winner...it didn't seem like that now, though...

What could he do? It crushed him to even see Sasuke kiss her forehead...what about...No. No, he wasn't letting Sasuke go there. No way in hell.

Naruto took a glance back, only to find Hinata all curled up in Sasuke's chest. Her eyes were closed, while Sasuke gently played with strands of her hair. Naruto caught his eye, and Sasuke smirked at him.

That one smirk told him that he now had everything he didn't...That now, Sasuke had the talent, he had the skills, he had the girls, he had the grades...he had Hinata...He had everything..!

Naruto simply flicked his middle finger at him, before turning around and slumping in sadness...He would never be able to beat him in anything, would he? Not one...single...thing.

Now it was time to put Sakura's plan into action; the results? Well...It would either result in him getting Hinata, and Sakura getting Sasuke...or, it would result in hurting Hinata more and Sasuke being there to comfort her. ...how disgusting.

_Your plan better work, Sakura-chan...or we're all dead..._

Frowning in sadness and disgust once more, Naruto let his head fall back, sighed, and for the rest of the lesson...Well, let's just say he wasn't exactly paying attention.

* * *

**Woooow...I hate this chapter xD But I'm too lazy to go back and edit scenes :) **

**Leave me a review if you really want an update, ne? ;) **

**I love you guysss! Hope you have a good day ^-^ **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews~ **

**~ Lauren :) **

**BUT OMG I CAN'T REMEBER WHAT I CALLED ANY OF MY CHAPTERS ;-;**


End file.
